dewa dewi langit
by rukishiro kurosaki
Summary: Rukia berpacaran? sama renji? bukan? waduh... sama siapa ya? temen facebooknya?  ya ampun...  RnR
1. Chapter 1

Pukul 9.41, Ruki mencoba merangkai kalimat demi kalimat untuk membuat new story about ichiruki. Gomen ne kalau banyak kekurangan, soalnya sedikit Ruki poles sama keadaan di sekolah Ruki. Remind to RnR ^^.

**Desclaimer : bleach is belong to kubo tite-sensei**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU don't like, just click back**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Pacar Facebook ku**

**.**

Seperti biasa, setiap jam kosong ataupun istirahat pertama, murid-murid kelas 11 IPA 2 SMA Gakuen melakukan ritual harian. Di ujung halaman sekolah, tertata rapih murid-murid kelas 10 yang rajin. Sedangkan untuk kakak kelasnya, sibuk menghabiskan masa SMA dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Ruki-chan like stat aku ya…!" seru gadis kecil berambut pink yang tepatnya seperti anak-anak, duduk di bangku depan meja guru.

"wah… Yachiru-chan, ini status untuk Kenpachi kun ya?" ledek gadis bermata violet, 3 bangku dari Yachiru-gadis berambut pink itu-.

"ah, kamu tahu saja Ruki-chan." sahut Yachiru.

Tidak perlu heran lagi, meski kelas 11 IPA 2 terkenal dengan nilai tertinggi di sekolah, tapi perilaku siswanya tetap tidak jauh berbeda dengan kelas lainnya. Jam istirahat pertama memang waktu yang tepat untuk menengok situs social yang sudah tidak asing lagi, facebook.

"ci'ile… Rukia dewi kuchiki berpacaran dengan ichigo dewa kurosaki. Wah… siapa tuh?" ledek gadis berambut panjang orange dan yang menjadi ciri khasnya adalah benjolan besar di dadanya. Beberapa siswa langsung beralih ke profil Rukia. Rukia masih diam, membiarkan teman-temannya berkomentar.

Kebetulan sebagian besar siswa 11 IPA 2 sudah membawa laptop untuk sarana sekolah mereka, jadi di setiap meja dapat mengakses segala bentuk informasi. Tapi karena hotspot sekolah sudah dibatasi penggunaannya oleh pihak sekolah, maka mereka hanya bisa mengakses situs yang mendidik dan beberapa jejaring social yang hanya bisa diakses di waktu istirahat.

"siapa dia Rukia-chan. Kenapa kamu tidak pernah bercerita padaku? Ah… Rukia-chan curang" begitu banyak sambutan dari teman-teman Rukia tapi yang jelas sampai telinga Rukia hanyalah perkataan dari Yachiru, teman sebangku sekaligus sahabat Rukia yang sedang duduk tiga bangku di depannya.

"ah entahlah, aku juga belum lama mengenalnya" jawab Rukia.

"loh ! bagaimana bisa?" kali ini mata bulat Yachiru melukis kata heran 100%. Rukia tersenyum, "ah, Rukia chan… ayolah…!" rengek Yachiru.

"ya, tapi nanti. Ok?" sahut Rukia setengah berbisik. Yachiru tersenyum mengiyakan. Seisi kelas sudah gempar akan kabar berpacarannya Rukia dengan lelaki yang belum pernah didengar namanya oleh teman sekelas Rukia. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Rukia merasa digosipkan atau apapun, dia tetap bersikap biasa.

Sepanjang jam istirahat stasiun-stasiun gossip sekolah sudah menyebarkan kabar tentang Rukia hingga pulang sekolah. Yachiru, teman baik Rukia pun belum tahu siapa lelaki yang berpacaran dengan Rukia itu. Sepanjang jalan pulang, Yachiru terus merengek, merayu dan membujuk Rukia agar mau bercerita. Kali ini Yachiru sengaja meninggalkan Kenpachi -pacarnya- hanya untuk mencaritahu kebenaran tentang Rukia.

"bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahku saja?" tawar Rukia menghentikan paksaan Yachiru.

"ya sudah, ayo cepatlah…!" sahut Yachiru menarik-narik lengan Rukia. Tingginya memang berselisih jauh, tapi kalau hanya lengan Rukia, Yachiru masih menjangkaunya.

Sesampainya di rumah Rukia, seperti biasa, bukan Yachiru namanya kalau tidak mencari permen. Setelah merampok setoples permen dari ruang tamu, mereka menuju kamar Rukia.

"ayo ayo kita mulai ceritanya!" kata Yachiru tidak sabar.

"ya sebenernya aku kenal ichigo dari facebook juga…"

"terus?"

"terus, entah kenapa bisa akrab begitu. Katanya Ichigo tahu banyak tenatang aku, tapi aku belum begitu mengenalnya" Rukia sedikit ragu.

"hah? Terus bagaimana bisa kalian berpacaran kalau kamu saja belum begitu mengerti tentang dia?" protes Yachiru.

"hehe kalau itu sih, sudah melalui proses" bela Rukia sambil tersenyum meledek.

"hem… ceritakan prosesnya! Ayo" rengek Yachiru, sambil mengambil sebungkus permen rasa strawberry dari toples di depannya, "tunggu. Tadi siapa nama pacarmu?" tanyanya.

"ichigo!" jawab Rukia polos.

"aku baru sadar, bukankah ichigo berarti strawberry?" Rukia mengangguk, "sepertinya orangnya manis" tambah Yachiru.

"entahlah…" sahut Rukia sembari tersenyum.

"oya, proses! Bagaimana prosesnya?"

"sebenernya aku sedikit malu untuk bercerita, tapi baiklah." Yachiru mengangguk mengerti dan mendengarkan cerita sahabatnya itu.

" em… pertama perkenalan, ya.. seperti biasa, dia add aku dan aku meng-konfirm-nya. Setelah itu, kita mulai akrab, bagi nomor handphone dan konumikasi. Singkatnya sih begitu!" jelas Rukia.

"singkatnya? Kalau begitu aku ingin mendengar panjangnya!"pinta Yachiru masih mengunyah permen.

"yah… kamu ini bagaimana, aku sudah tidak hafal percakapan apa saja waktu itu. Pokoknya kalau dirangkum begitulah ceritanya." bela Rukia.

"terus kok kalian bisa berpacaran?" lagak wartawan dari si kecil, imut dan lucu Yachiru lahir seiring terkikisnya permen yang dikunyahnya.

"hehe, kalau itu beda lagi. Setelah beberapa minggu berteman, em… PDKT lah… akhirnya dia mengirim permintaan hubungan. Ya, kurasa 2 minggu PDKT itu cukup" senyum Rukia sudah meracuni seluruh pipinya.

"tunggu dulu. Bukankah sebelumnya kamu berpacaran dengan renji, anak kelas 11 ipa 1?"

Tbc…

Padahal masih ada dua cerita yang belum Ruki selesaikan, apalagi naruto vs bleach, lama enggak Ruki tengok. Tumben sahabatku satu itu rajin curhat, dan kebetulan aja curhatannya inspiratif, jadi membawa benih-benih ide (haish… bahasanya). Oh ya, chapter satu baru awal lho… jadi maklumlah kalau belum ada sangkut pautnya sama judul pokok. Oke, saatnya ripiu… ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous story : **"Tunggu dulu! Bukankah sebelumnya kamu berpacaran dengan Renji, anak kelas 11 ipa 1?"

**Desclaimer : bleach is belong to Kubo Tite-sensei**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU don't like, just click back**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Dia **

**.**

"Renji ya?" Rukia sedikit cemberut. Entah mengapa Rukia merasa sedih karena suatu hal yang pernah terjadi antaranya, Ichigo dan Renji, di facebook tentunya.

"Kenapa Ruki-chan?" suara gadis kecil di samping Rukia menghapus siluet cemberut yang sempat terlukis di wajah manis gadis bermata violet itu.

"Tidak apa. Hanya sedikit mengingat kejadian sebelum ini saja." ujar Rukia. Yachiru memandang Rukia meminta penjelasan. Seakan tahu maksud Yachiru, Rukia melanjutkan, "maaf Yachiru aku belum sempat bercerita padamu" Yachiru tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, sekarang Ruki-chan sudah mau bercerita kan?" tanyanya lembut. Matanya bahagia. Rukia tersenyum.

"Begini, entah siapa Ichigo itu sebenarnya, aku juga tak tau tapi, waktu itu… aku belum mencantumkan Renji jadi pacarku di facebook, Ichigo pernah bilang kalau dia sudah tahu banyak tentang aku, entah dari mana aku juga tak mengerti" jelas Rukia secukupnya.

"Terus Renji bagaimana?" tanya Yachiru lagi. Suasaana kamar Rukia yang diselimuti mendung dari luar, saat ini sudah tak terasa karena hawa serius penghuninya.

"Dia tau Ichigo. Maksudku dia hanya sekedar tau tapi belum mengenal Ichigo sama sepertiku," Rukia menambahkan sebelum Yachiru kembali bingung, "dan Ichigo belum tau kalau aku dan Renji berpacaran. Mungkin ada suatu hal yang membuat Ichigo tak enak saat aku dan Renji mencantumkan hubungan kami" tambahnya lagi.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Ichigo?" si kecil Yachiru kini berhenti mengambil permen yang sudah banyak dihabiskannya.

"Ichigo pergi dari rumah. Aku diberitahu adiknya. Dan sejak saat itu, aku ingin Renji mengerti kalau aku, dengan kemauanku sendiri ingin menemukan hidup baru bersama Ichigo."

"Kenapa?" Yachiru langsung bertanya saat bibir pucat Rukia mulai terbuka kembali. Pandangan Rukia terkadang menunduk dan terkadang mengamati tetesan air hujan di luar jendelanya.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku percaya kata Ichigo waktu itu." Rukia menghela napas. Yachiru memandanginya menuntut penjelasan lagi, "Waktu itu, Ichigo berkata kalau dia pernah bermimpi bertemu denganku. Dia menulisnya dalam koment di fotoku, foto asliku" Yachiru menunduk.

"Mimpi ya?"

"Dia juga pernah bilang, katanya ada seorang kakek yang memintanya untuk menjagaku dalam mimpinya. Kakek itu mengaku sebagi buyutku." tambah ruki lagi. Jari telunjuk Yachiru berpadu dengan jempol mungilnya, bertengger di dagunya.

"Kamu pernah melihat Ichigo langsung?"

"Belum." singkat Rukia menjawab.

"Foto misalnya?" tanya Yachiru lagi. lagaknya sudah bak seorang detective ternama. Rukia menggeleng. "PP nya foto siapa?" tanya Yachiru lagi.

"PP nya gambar strawberry kuning." Yachiru tertawa kecil, "Awalnya aku juga tertawa kok, Yachiru. Abis strawberry kuning, jadi jangan segan untuk tertawa." Timpal Rukia dengan senyum akrabnya.

Hujan di luar kini tersisa gerimis. Jam dinding di kamar Rukia merangkai pukul setengah enam sore. Yachiru sudah mendapat telpon kenpachi, mau mengajaknya ke pameran lukisan katanya. Karena hujan belum reda sempurna, Rukia meminjami Yachiru payung biru tuanya. Setelah mengantarkan Yachiru keluar, Rukia kembali ke kamarnya. Rasanya hatinya sudah plong setelah bercerita dengan gadis itu.

Rukia membanting tubuhnya ke kasur yang terbalut kain ungu itu. Memandang langit-langit. Sunyi. Suara dentang hujan terdengar semakin deras. Rukia masih berbaring. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan menengok jendelanya yang basah kerana hujan. Dentang jarum jam dinding Rukia tidak terdengar jelas. Sudah 15 menit yang lalu Yachiru keluar kamarnya.

Suara air hujan yang terus semakin deras, dan suasana yang semakin terasa dingin menyurutkan niat Rukia untuk mandi. Dia memilih untuk tetap terbaring di kasurnya. Memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang sesekali membuat matanya tertutup. Wajah manis Rukia terasa semakin manis ketika ia sempurna memejamkan matanya.

Hujan deras, bel sekolah berdering nyaring. Ruang kelas kini kosong. Yachiru, hari ini ada ekskul cheers. Rukia berjalan sendiri di balik payung biru tuanya. Baru setengah jalan menuju rumahnya, Rukia dikagetkan dengan suara yang masih asing didengarnya. Rukia menengok. Belum sempat Rukia melihat wajah lelaki itu, payung yang menutupinya dicuri angin.

"Payungku!" entah lupa akan lelaki yang baru sempat dilihat tubuhnya saja oleh Rukia,atau bagaimana, tapi kini Rukia mengejar payungnya. Ia berlari, "Aduh…" tersontak Rukia kaget dan membuka matanya, "Cuma mimpi" ujarnya. Batu dalam mimpinya tadi berhasil membangunkannya dan menyisakan bayang tubuh seorang pria yang sepertinya jakung dalam mimpinya. Kini Rukia dapat mendengar jelas denting jam dindingnya. Detik demi detik terdengar jelas. Jarum pendek itu sekarang berkunjung ke angka 6. Air hujan sudah berhenti mengucur.

"Mimpi aneh" ucap Rukia sendiri, bangun dari ranjangnya.

Tbc…

**A/N** : Sekian dulu deh… ruki udah berasa ngantuk. Oh ya, ruki tidak pernah menganggap review yang membenarkan tulisan ruki atau apalah itu, sebagai sebuah flame ya. Jadi, buat readers atau senpai yang mau kasih saran, jangan kuatir Rukia anggep flame. Ruki menerima kritik dan saran kok, selama itu membangun. Oke, review ya… ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous story** : "mimpi aneh" ucap Rukia sendiri, bangun dari ranjangnya

**Desclaimer : bleach is belong to kubo tite-sensei**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU don't like, just click back**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Aku Bahagia Bersamamu**

**.**

Belum sempurna Rukia menarik handuk pink dari tempatnya, telephone di kamarnya berdering.

"Hallo!" ucap Rukia ramah. Tangannya memegangi handuk yang siap dibawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Hallo, Rukia! Kau sedang apa?" tanya lelaki di balik sana. Rukia mengenali suara itu dengan baik.

"Oh… Ichigo, kau ternyata. Em… aku sedang akan mandi, Ichigo." jawab Rukia singkat.

"Oh… ya sudahlah, kau mandi saja dulu, nanti kutelpon lagi." sahut suara lembut di seberang gagang telpon itu.

"Baiklah." sahut Rukia mengembalikan tubuh mungil telpon kamarnya di tempatnya. Senyum Rukia semakin memancar setelah mendengar suara Ichigo.

Setelah meletakkan telpon ke tempatnya, Rukia berlari menuju kamar mandinya, di samping kiri kamarnya. Mimpi yang sempat mampir barusan, sejenak terhapus dengan suara Ichigo yang menyenangkan. Ichigo, kali ini Rukia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk pemuda yang belum diketahui bagaiman rupanya, oleh yang memantapkan hati.

Beberapa menit berlalu, sosok Rukia Kuchiki sudah muncul kembali dari kamar mandinya, dengan handuk pinknya yang menutupi rambut sebahunya, digulung ke atas menekuk rambutnya menjadi satu. Wajahnya berseri segar sekali.

Rukia menarik kursi di depan meja riasnya. Dilepasnya handuk yang mengikat rambutnya. Spontan rambutnya pun melambai menyapa udara kamar Rukia. Dengan cahaya lampu putih di kamarnya, wajah Rukia tampak semakin putih. Rukia memang bukan cewek ribet. Meski tanpa make up yang berlebihan, dia tampak cantik. Sehari-hari dia hanya mengankan bedak saja. Tapi aura yang dipancarkan, menarik perhatian banyak makhluk yang bernama laki-laki.

Selesai mengoleskan lotion ke kakinya, Rukia menghampiri handponenya yang berdering.

_I'm not the per-_

"Hallo, Ichigo!" seru Rukia memotong baris pertama lagu 'the reason' milik Hoobastank. Sejak menjadi pacar Ichigo, Rukia selalu memasang lagu itu sebagai nada dering handphonenya. Ya, lagu pertama yang Ichigo berikan pada Rukia, beberapa hari setelah mereka berpacaran, dan saat bertengkar dengan Ichigo, gara-gara Renji.

~R~

" Yang benar? Ichigo kecelakaan? Em… Yuzu, bagaimana keadaan kakakmu ?" Rukia panik saat Yuzu menelpon memberitahu bahwa kakaknya, Ichigo Kurosaki mengalami kecelakaan. Rukia tahu saat itu, ia sempat bertengkar dengan Ichigo -di facebook tentunya- sebelum Ichigo tidak menghubunginya beberapa hari, sampai akhirnya Yuzu menelpon kalau Ichigo mengalami kecelakaan. Rukia benar-benar khawatir saat itu. Untunglah keadaan Ichigo saat itu tidak begitu parah. Tapi cukup membuat Rukia panik, dan akhirnya memutuskan Renji.

"Ichi-nii saat ini sudah siuman, dan keadaannya juga sudah membaik." sahut si lembut Yuzu.

"Em… Yuzu sekarang kau ada di mana?" tanya Rukia yang sebenarnya tidak sabar ingin bicara pada Ichigo.

"Aku sedang menemani Ichi-nii di klinik. Oya, Rukia-nee, Ichi-nii ingin bicara."

"Rukia…" suara lembut Yuzu kini berganti dengan suara lemah Ichigo Kurosaki, yang sudah beberapa hari berhasil menghibur Rukia, saat Rukia mengalami hal yang buruk.

Tak perlu dimintapun, mata Rukia sudah megeluarkan bulir-bulir bening, yang terus menetes kala mendengar suara Ichigo.

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo…!" suara Rukia sedikit parau.

Sungguh kalau bisa, Rukia ingin menatap mata Ichigo, dan merawat Ichigo yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjangmya. Tapi karena keadaan yang belum mengetahui satu sama lain, membuat Rukia sulit untuk menemui Ichigo meskipun dia sudah berhubungan dekat dengan keluarga Kurosaki, termasuk orangtua Ichigo yang masih ada –ayahnya– Isshin Kurosaki. Dengan bantuan tekhnologi, Rukia menghibur Ichigo seadanya.

"Rukia, terimakasih kau masih mau bicara denganku. Kukira setelah beberapa hari yang lalu-"

"Tidak Ichi, aku yang salah, aku tahu kau sangat menyayangiku, dan tidak seharusnya aku-"

"Kau tidak salah Rukia, justru aku yang seharusnya tahu, Renji orang yang sudah lama mengenalmu,dan kaupun mengenalnya, jadi itu hal yang sangat mungkin kalau kau lebih memilih Renji daripada aku."

"Tapi aku memilihmu Ichigo." telpon yang digengam Rukia menjadi sunyi sejenak setelah adegan saling potong pembicaraan dari keduanya.

"i'm sorry that I hurt you

it's something I must live with everyday

and all the pain I put you tought

I wish that I could take it all away

and be the one who cathes all your tears.

That's why I need you to heard

I found the reason for me

to change you I use to be

a reason for all that I do

and the reason is you…" Rukia menyimpulkan senyum yang jelas tidak bisa dilihat Ichigo. Suara lembut atau lebih tepatnya lemah milik Ichigo, melantunkan nada tanda permintaan maafnya pada sang gadis bermata violet itu. Rukia hanya tersenyum dan meneteskan air matanya.

"Ichi, aku … aku sudah memaafkanmu, dan aku juga minta maaf." ucap gadis itu, suaranya masih lembut sampai di telinga Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Kau adalah alasan, mengapa aku masih bertahan di sini, jadi aku pasti akan memaafkanmu. Bahkan aku akan mencoba menjadi Ichigo yang lebih baik untuk permataku. Aku akan berusaha, hingga suatu saat nanti, aku akan benar-banar menemui alasan itu, untuk hidupku yang nyata, Rukia"

"Ichi… terimakasih. Aku tidak akan pernah menghianatimu, sampai suatu saat nanti, aku menjadi alasan nyata untukmu." keduanya saling berkata lembut. Suara Rukia masih parau bersama airmata yang menghambur di pipinya dan Ichigo, suaranya masih lemah, namun lembut kedengarannya.

"Aku ingin kau tetap baik-baik saja, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, Ichi…" Rukia mengakhiri telponnya dengan Ichigo beberapa hari yang lalu.

**~R~**

"Hei Rukia, kau masih di sana?"

"Ah, iya!" sontak Rukia menjawab setelah pikirannya kembali menghampiri hari ini.

"Kau kenapa Rukia? Kau tidak apa kan?" tanya Ichigo. Terdengar nada khawatir darinya.

"Tidak, tidak apa. Bagaimana keadaanmu, Ichigo?"

"Aku, seperti biasa. Oh ya Rukia, kau tahu, sore tadi, aku dibangunkan dari mimpi siangku dengan wajah manismu." suara ceria Ichigo membuat Rukia sontak kaget.

"Ohya? Eh…. Ichi curang, kau sudah tahu siapa aku. Tapi kau tak pernah menunjukkan wajahmu padaku." sahut Rukia manja.

'_Bagaimana bisa sama begini'_ gumam rukia dalam hati, sejenak sebelum Ichigo kembali menjawab.

"Oh, maafkan aku chappyku…"

"Ih… dasar strawberry kuning! Ayolah, sekali-kali kau harus menunjukkan wajahmu, yah… meskipun itu hanya sekedar foto"

"Kau ini, tapi baiklah, nanti kuganti foto profilku, dari strawberry kuning menjadi Ichigo yang " sahutnya dilengkapi tawa.

"Oh ya Ichi, kenapa kau menggunakan strawberry kuning? Bukankah dimana-mana strawberry itu merah?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Ah… kalau itu, kau liat saja nanti. Tunggu saja."

"Ih… Strawberry aneh!"

"Dari mana kau tahu aku ini aneh? Sok tahu kau!" canda Ichigo yang disusul tawanya. Begitu pula dengan Rukia yang ikut tertawa.

"Tau dong… strawberry-nya kan kuning, hehe" balas Rukia.

"Ah, bisa saja kau ini. Oh ya, aku juga minta kau untuk menngunakan foto aslimu ya!" pinta Ichigo lembut.

"Em… gimana ya?"

"Ah, chappy kebanyakan mikir!" sahut Ichigo tak sabar, " Begini saja, aku akan berhenti memenggilmu chappy sampai kau mengganti propic dengan foto aslimu. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak mau. Aku kan senang memasang foto chappy dan senang kau panggil chappy. Wek!" sahut Rukia.

"Ah… ayolah. Em, begini saja, kita sama-sama mengganti foto profil dan masalah panggilan terserah yang mau memanggil, bagaimana?" tawar Ichigo semangat.

"Em… baiklah!" sahut Rukia mantap.

"Rukia! Turunlah sebentar. Kita makan malam bersama!" Hisana Kuchiki, ibu Rukia manggilnya dari lantai bawah.

"Oh, iya Bu, Sebentar!" sambil menutup handphonenya, " Ya sudah ya, strawberry kuning, aku sudah dipanggil oleh ibu. Selamat malam." ucap Rukia.

"Ya sudah, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, semalat malam." Rukia memencet keypad merah dari handphonenya dan berlari keluar kamar dengan ceria.

**Tobe continue…**

**A/N** : hua… akhirnya update juga. Oh ya 'midget' dan 'mikan' yang biasanya jadi sapaan Ichigo dan Rukia, untuk sementara saya ganti menjadi 'strawberry kuning' dan 'chappy'. Tapi Ichiruki FC jangan khawtair, nanti juga bakal jadi midget dan mikan lagi kok. Ayo, sekarang review dulu geh… ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer : bleach is belong to kubo tite-sensei**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), don't like, just click back**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Di meja bundar kapasitas 4 orang, Rukia duduk manis ditemani oleh ayahnya-Byakuya Kuchiki- dan tentu saja ibunya-Hisana Kuchiki-. Sedang bangku satunya lagi, dibiarkan kosong, tanpa penghuni.

"itadakimasu…!" ujar Rukia lantang. Sumpit yang sudah dipegang erat olehnya sudah menjangkau mangkuk nasi yang telah disediakan ibunya. Hisana dan Byakuya Kuchiki tersenyum menatap anaknya, dan ikut mengambil mangkuk di depannya.

Rukia mulai mencicipi omelet keju kesukaannya. Hisana menyeruput soup segarnya dengan anggun. Sedangkan Byakuya Kuchiki, dengan tegapnya menyantap nasi putih ditemani cumi goreng lezat special dari istrinya.

Keluarga mana yang takkan iri melihat kemesraan keluarga Kuchiki. Makan bersama, canda tawa, senda gurau dan masih banyak lagi. biasanya, saat makan malam bersama seperti ini, Byakuya akan menanyakan tentang sekolah anaknya, dan Rukia akan dengan senang hati membuka cerita dengan senyum khasnya.

"3 hari ke depan, aku akan libur yah, bu. Sekolah mengadakan sebuah acara, dan mungkin aku tidak ikut."

"kebetulan sekali, sekolahmu libur, ayah akan pergi keluar kota beberapa hari ke depan, sepertinya kita akan pergi ke rukongai"

"bukankah itu dekat dengan rumah nenek bu?" tanya Rukia berhenti memasukkan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"benar. Sekalian kita mau menjenguk kakek dan nenekmu. Sudah lama kita tak ke sana." Ucap byakuya sambil tersenyum pada istrinya. Rukia juga ikut tersenyum gembira. Jarang-jarang dia bisa ikut berkunjung ke rumah nenek kakeknya. Pasti hari-hari di sana akan sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi, dia akan bertemu dengan satpam keluarga kuchiki, jidanbou, juga sepupu kecil bin lucu yang selalu jail, lurichiyo. Rasanya lama sekali Rukia tak menjumpai si kecil lurichiyo. Pasalnya, tahun baru kemarin saat mereka berkunjung ke rumah nenek, Rukia tidak bisa ikut karena beberapa hal tentang teman-temannya.

"wah… aku tak sabar ingin bertemu saudaraku, luri-chan." Ujar Rukia girang. Ayah dan ibunya hanya tersenyum dan kembali menyantap hidangan makan malam mereka.

~R~

"hei yachiru! Besok aku akan ikut ayah dan ibuku ke rumah nenek, entah rencana kerja apa ayahku ke sana, yang jelas aku akan bertemu sepupuku. Kau masih ingat lurichiyo? Kau pernah bertemu dengannya saat kita kelas 1."

Terlihat gambar amplop kuning mengibas-ngibas dengan menyandang tulisan 'mengirim pesan' dari ponsel Rukia. Barusaja Rukia menulis pesan untuk sahabatnya yachiru.

"wah… aku jadi ingat. Dia tak kalah imut denganku.. :p"

Yachiru membalas pesan Rukia.

"kau benar. kau mau ikut denganku?"

"kurasa tidak Rukia. Libur singkat kita kali ini, aku dan ken-chan akan menjenguk kerabat ken-chan di karakura"

"karakura? Wah… itu kota di mana ichigo tinggal, yachiru.."

"benarkah?"

"hem ^^.. kalau kau menemukan klinik kurosaki, di situlah makhluk bernama ichigo tinggal."

"dia dokter?"

"bukan. Dia anak yang punya klinik. Rasanya aku ingin ikut kamu saja, yachiru. Andaisaja kau pergi bersama keluarga mu dan bukannya bersama kenpachi, aku pasti dengan senang hati menyeret koper ke rumahmu. Hehe "

"ah… kau ini. kalau kamu mau ikut, boleh saja, Rukia. Ken-chan pasti akan tambah senang. Apalagi kalau nanti di sana kamu menemukan ichigo, kita kan jadi bisa double date gitu.. :D"

"haha... kamu ini, kecil-kecil tapi pinter. Hoho… tapi tidaklah, mungkin lain kali aku akan ke sana. Atau malah ichigo yang akan ke sini. Hehe... tapi kalau nanti kau ketemu klinik kurosaki, mampir ya, beritahu aku, bagaimana wujud ichigo kurosaki, seperti apa dia sebenarnya, jeruk busuk atau malah srowberry busuk. Hehe "

"ah… kamu ini, pacar sendiri di katai begitu… tapi aku juga penasaran, sebusuk apa sih buah ichigo itu.. hehe"

"bayangkan saja, strawberry yang sudah kuning. Omong-omong, aku jdi bingung, strawberry kuning itu sudah busuk atau malah masih muda ya?"

"hua… masih muda? Kalo yang namanya ichigo itu malah masih SD gimana? Wah.. teka teki nih…"

"wedew… masa' aku pacaran dengan anak SD? Enggak mau…!"

"huahahaha… tenang sayang… jangan panic… anak SD segede apa coba yang punya ade kelas 5 SD?"

"jiah… kan bisa aja ichigo itu yang kelas 6 nya.."

"waduh waduh Rukia… kok kamu malah ngaco begitu sih? Sudahlah, mungkin warna kuning itu punya maksud lain, yah… mungkin aja, dia suka warna kuning.. ^^"

"haha iya yachiru. ^^ kalau begitu, sudah dulu ya, ichigo bilang mau telfon ^^"

"sukses ya.. n_n"

Rukia senyum-senyum setelah menerima balasan terakhir dari yachiru. Gadis kecil bertampang lugu yang suatu saat bisa jadi pengocok perut Rukia juga penasehat Rukia, ternyata akan berlibur ke karakura, yang menjadi keinginan besar Rukia setelah mengenal ichigo.

Beberapa menit setelah balasan pesan yachiru menyapa ponsel Rukia, dering lagu the reason kembali terdengar

'strawberry kuning'

Begitulah kalimat yang menyertai gambar telefon yang angguk-anggukan seraya ponsel bergetar. Rukia langsung sumringah melihatnya.

Karena esok adalah hari libur, kemungkinan Rukia membuka buku pelajarannya hanya sekitar 0,1 % saja. Jadi, malam ini akan terlewati oleh Rukia tanpa belaian PR-PRnya.

"terus, kapan kau akan mengganti strawberry kuning dengan wujud aslimu?" tanya Rukia beberapa menit setelah berbasa basi dengan ichigo.

"maunya kapan?"

"ih… ichi… jangan becanda! Aku sampai kebayang kalau kamu anak kelas 6 SD tau!" ucap Rukia dengan segudang rasa kesal. Tambah kesal saja, saat ichigo hanya membalasnya dengan tawa geli di balik ponsel Rukia.

"haha… chappyku sayang… strawberrymu ini sudah lulus SMA jadi, manisku di sana jangan bayangin aku anak SD yah…" sambut ichigo lembut.

"terus warna kuning itu untuk apa?" tanya Rukia manja.

"untuk kamu! Hehe…"

"ih… jawabannya enggak nyambung…"

"haha, nanti chappy juga bakal tau. Oya, enggak bosen kan denger suara manisku lagi?" ucap ichigo diselingi tawa gelinya.

Obrolah ala remajapun terjalin, mengalir begitu saja hingga Rukia merasa mengantuk. Satu jam setengah telah berlalu. Setelah menutup telephon ichigo, Rukia bergegas membersihkan diri dan bersiap tidur. Rukia sengaja tidur lebih awal, karena besok, pagi-pagi, dia juga harus bangun pagi.

Saat kembali dari kamar mandi, ponselnya sudah bercahaya, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

"dari ichigo?" Rukia sedikit mengernyit sebelum tersenyum.

'_kalau sekarang ini bulan tak bersenyum, aku ingin kau menggantikan senyumnya.._

_Kalau malam in bintang tak terang, aku ingin kau jadi pelita dalam mimpiku,_

_Oyasuminasai chappy… ^^'_

"so sweet.." wajah Rukia langsung berbinar-binar mambaca pesan dari ichigo itu.

'_tsubasa wo kudasai, toberu you ni (beri aku sayap agar aku bisa terbang)' _

Rukia membalas pesan ichigo. Berusaha tak kalah romantis dengannya.

Dreet… dreet…

Balasan dari ichigo. Rukia buru-buru membukanya.

'_jika ku beri kau sayap, terbanglah ke mimpiku dan jadilah malaikat di sana __'_

"oh.. ichi… aku tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu" gumam Rukia sebelum akhirnya ia menuliskan, "oyasuminasai".

~R~

Keesokkan paginya, angin pagi sudah menerjang tubuh kecil Rukia yang menenteng jaket coklatnya. Ayah dan ibunya sibuk keluar masuk, mempersiapkan liburan mereka. hari ini Hisana Kuchiki membuatkan pudding coklat kesukaan anaknya, sekaligus kesukaan lurichyo. Rencananya, pudding istimewa ini akan dijadikan oleh-oleh khusus untuk lurichyo.

Setelah semua siap, byakuya mengemudikan mobilnya dengan hisana duduk di sampingnya, dan sang putri duduk manis di bangku belakang. Perjalanan sudah dimulai. Sepanjang perjalanan, byakuya dan keluarga berbincang-bincang tentang kelaurga yang akan ditemuinya, berapa hari mereka akan menginap dan kapan byakuya akan pergi ke rukongai.

"ah…!" sesal Rukia. Ayah dan ibunya langsung menengok ke bangku belakang tempat Rukia bersemayam. Byakuya juga menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"ada apa Rukia?" tanya sang ibu.

Rukia hanya memandangi ponselnya yang sudah berlumuran air minum di kursi sebelahnya duduk. Ternyata Rukia lupa menutup botol minumannya dan meletakkan sembarangan. Alhasil, salah tempat letak, ponselnya yang jadi korban. Kini Rukia tampak murung, meski tak terlihat sedih sempurna. Rukia mencoba memencet-mencet ponselnya, tapi tidak berhasil.

"rusak…!" kata Rukia sambil menatap sedih kedua orangtuanya. Kedua orangtuanya hanya saling pandang. Rukia yakin, kedua orangtuanya tidak akan asal sembarang marah, hanya karena ponselnya rusak. Tapi yang jadi masalah sekarang, bagaiamana ia bisa menghubungi ichigo?

Ayahnya mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"ya sudah, nanti kita perbaiki ya di soul society" ujar ibunya lembut. Meski ibu dan ayahnya tidak marah, Rukia tetap geram, bagaimana ia bisa menghubungi ichigo? Lewat ponsel orangtuanya? Rukia tidak menyimpan nomor ichigo di ponsel orangtuanya. Dan Rukia juga tidak membuat salinan kontak di _sim-card_nya.

Semoga masa perbaikkan sang ponsel tidak terlalu lama, harap Rukia dalam hati.

TBC…

Huaaa…! Akhirnya update juga… ^^

akhir-akhir ini aku nulis cerita pas lagi belajar, jadi maaf kalau ceritanya jadi enggak nyambung. Oya, maaf typonya banyak buanget, enggak sempet benerin *digebukin readers*

oke deh… segala jenis ripyu di terima demi kelangsungan fic ini ^^


End file.
